Magical Roommates, Magical Moments
by Excellion Arbiter
Summary: Inspired yet again by Anime2000! Imagine Duel Monsters living regular or close to regular lives as we do! Watch as Mana a.k.a Dark Magicain Girl and her master Mahaado a.k.a Dark Magician living lives out of dueling. Please Read and Review! Chap 2 UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Magical Roommates, Magical Moments**

Hi guys! I am Dark Shadow, we can leave my name at that. So anyway I decided to make yet another attempt at writing a fanfic. So I hope you guys enjoy it!

Yes, I dedicate this fic to Anime2000 yet again! Cause she's the inspiration I have to make this kind of fic... Even if my fic here is bad in my opinion...

**Disclaimer**: Yugioh and all of it's characteristics belong to Kazuki Takahashi.

------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mana..." ,called out a young teenage man as he looked down at a sleeping lump on the bed. He had long purple hair, that reached his shoulders. It was none other than Mahaado, the Dark Magician himself! Ever since the fact he was a duel monster, he was currently residing in a world for Duel Monsters only.

As for him, he was at home in the morning. He wore a white T-Shirt and blue denim jeans, his morning attire, which he would have changed to a more suitable attire for the day if it weren't for the fact that he had to do something, which was occuring in a pinkish room filled with a lot of cute stuff such as plushies...

The sleeping figure stirred a bit in her covers, only to fall back asleep. This could take a while...

"Mana." ,repeated Mahado as this time he shook the sleeping figure a bit to wake her up.

"Five more minutes mommy..." ,grumbled the sleeping figure as she began to fidget. This caused him to twitch a bit.

_I swear, this girl's gonna be the death of me... _,he thought as he then dug underneath the girl's bed, through the clothes, through the toys, through her diary which he then hid away. Finally after what seemed to be 10 minutes of searching, he finally found what he was looking for... a megaphone.

3...

"Get ready..." ,said Mahaado silently, mostly to himself.

2...

He then placed the speaker part of the megaphone close to himself as he inched closer to the heavy sleeper.

1...

"MANA, GET THE HECK OUTTA BED!" ,yelled Mahaado through the megaphone. The voice was so loud, you can feel the entire room vibrate. Everything seemed to shake violently, and as for the girl sleeping, well...

"KYAAAAAAA!" ,yelled the girl who was named Mana fell out of bed and landed on the floor on her butt. As you can see Mana was the apprentice of Mahaado a.k.a the Dark Magician, which is why she was known as the Dark Magician Girl!

As Mana got up and rubbed her bottom, she glared at Mahaado, saying, "What was that for! You didn't have to go dragon-roar-tone of voice just to wake me up!"

"Well, if it weren't the fact that you were playing video games so late, maybe you would've slept better!" ,stated Mahaado.

"What are you talking about? I didn't stay up late playing games." ,said Mana, trying to defend herself. However, Mahaado pointed to her right, what she saw confirmed that she was in trouble. Her TV was on, the PS2 was on and with it her favorite game, Final Fantasy X-2 was playing on the screen.

"You were saying?" ,asked the older mage with his arms crossed.

As for Mana, she was left with a blank expression and rather speechless.

**Chapter 1: A New Roommate**

"Hi my name is Mahaado, I am the Dark Magician." ,said Mahaado to himself, in a rehearsing tone. Dressed in a clean black T-Shirt, new Denim pants and a sweater. "No, that ain't right. Umm... how about this one. Hi my name is Mahaado, the Legendary Dark Magician! ...No that isn't right either."

The reason why he's rehearsing like this. Well... It's a mystery but it was something to get used to because he's been doing this for quite some time every morning.

Just then, Mana entered, dressed in a light-blue tank top, camouflage pants pink sneakers, and the cutest sleepy look in her face.

"Again with that?" ,said Mana drearily as she noticed Mahaado rehearsing his 'Introductory speech'. "That gets annoying, and many people can label you insane."

"A shaddup." ,retorted Mahaado as he finished placing two eggs, some toast in a plate and juice for Mana. The same for himself. "Oh by the way, can you do me a favor? I want you to head to the train station at Noon. Two of my brothers are on their way here and you're gonna bring themm here."

"Me? Why me? Why can't you do it yourself?" ,asked Mana with a bombardment of questions at Mahaado's face, which annoyed him. And the fact that Mana was talking with her mouth full wasn't helping as small chunks of eggs flew out of her mouth and into the master mage's face.

As he wiped off the chunks of food from his face, he replied, "Cause if you don't, then I'll rip out the TV, the PS2 and all the games you have and burn them in my fireplace, with my magic."

This caused Mana to pale immediately. It was quite an interesting thing that Mana loved to play videogames, and she sure would rather die than let her games be taken away. So in the end...

"Yes Mahaado-kun..." ,said Mana, apparently giving up arguing with her master/roommate/friend. It was then that she gathered her things, put on her jacket and then... SLAM! Closed the door shut, really loud.

Mahaado sighed as he then took out a book.

"That girl can be pretty hard to deal with..." ,said Mahaado as he began flipping the pages on a certain mage's diary. "Wow, I was right all along. She DID cheat on her magic test last year..."

----------------------------------------

"Darn that Mahaado. He knows I don't wanna lose my favorite stuff..." ,said Mana as she strolled down the street.

In the town/city she and her master lives in, there were duel monsters out on the streets, doing their own thing. It was pretty much like how our lives go, except for all the monsters there. There were familiar monsters such as Don Zaloog and his Dark Scorpion Gang, a bunch of thieves who steal ancient artifacts, to brand new ones like Siilva and the Dark World fiends, a bunch of powerful yet somewhat noble fiends, who never oppress the people. Yup, in a way, life was pretty normal for Mahaado and Mana.

It took a while for her to realize that a voice was calling out to her.

"Mana! Hey Mana!" ,yelled a voice out of nowhere. Mana then began to look around and noticed that the voice calling out to her belonged to...

"VAL!." ,yelled Mana as she ran to greet yet another mage friend, with a great big hug. Val, who hugged her back, was the Magician's Valkyria, a friend of hers who attends the same high school with her. She was considered Mana's "twin", mainly by the fact that they look so alike. The fact was used to their advantages whenever they prank Mahaado, by dressing up in the same clothes, giving the Dark Magician a hard time deciding who is who.

"Hey Val, how ya been?" ,asked Mana in a cheerful tone.

"Oh you know me, hanging out, window shopping, actual shopping and boyfriend hunting." ,answered Val.

"As always. Well, it was nice meeting ya!" ,said Mana as she was about to leave.

"Wait where are ya going?" ,pondered her 'twin'.

Mana sighed and said, "I'm going to the train station to pick up Mahaado's brothers. Mahaado told me to do this or else..."

"Or else, he'll rip out your TV, your PS2 and all the games you have and burn them in his fireplace with his magic." ,replied Val, finishing Mana's story for her.

"Yup." ,replied the Dark Magician Girl, waving good bye to the Valkyria. "Well gotta go, see ya!"

"See ya!" ,said Val waving goodbye to her also. "And if any of your master's brothers are hot. Tell them to call me!"

Mana sighed at that and went on her way to the train station.

In the train station, there were trains going left and right, east and west. Many monsters there were entering and exiting the trains to go to their destination. In the midst of all the people moving about, there was a certain blonde mage standing there waiting for a few people.

"Let's see here, Mahaado said they would arrive at 11:30 AM..." ,said Mana as she checked the time and then the schedule. "So they should be here right about-"

However, she wasn't able to finish her sentence, as suddenly...

BOOOOM!

A Dekoichi Locomotive train began to speed out of high velocity, the slowed down at the docking port or whatever the place were trains head out. Just then, an explosion was heard and had occurred, causing Mana to jump in fright in her butt... yet again.

"My goodness, what kind of idiot would cause that big of an explosion!" ,yelled a very angered Mana.

As if to answer her question, a voice called out, saying, "Who are you calling an idiot? Last I checked, you had the lowest grades out of all 4 of us!"

It was then that Mana looked up and noticed a rather tall Warrior-type monster with very well detailed blue armor, a mask covering his face with ruby-red eyes and antennae-like blades on his head. Hoisted on his back was a pretty big sword that was sort of shaped like a Chinese sword.

"Was it you who caused the explosion Buster Blader,asked Mana to the tall Dragon Slayer.

"Actually no, blame it on this bozo over here." ,replied Buster Blader pointing to a mage right next to him

It was then that Mana's eyes widened in shock and said, "It's you! You're..."

---------------------------------------------------------------

Well that's the end of Chapter 1! Sorry to leave it as a cliffhanger but it's to keep the suspense in a way. So we know that one of Mahaado's brothers is the Dragon Slayer, Buster Blader! But who do you think is the mage next to him? Find out on the next Chapter!

Please Read and Review! If I get 4-5 reviews, I'll update!

Okay peace out!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi guys I'm back! Well, I've gotten 5 reviews for my fic, thanks everybody who reviewed there. And as promised, I updated with the second chapter of this fic! Thanks again and Enjoy!**_

**Disclaimer:** Yeah, of course. Yugioh and all its characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. I do not own them.

In the train station, there were trains going left and right, east and west. Many monsters there were entering and exiting the trains to go to their destination. In the midst of all the people moving about, there was a certain blonde mage standing there waiting for a few people.

"Let's see here, Mahaado said they would arrive at 11:30 AM..." ,said Mana as she checked the time and then the schedule. "So they should be here right about-"

However, she wasn't able to finish her sentence, as suddenly...

BOOOOM!

A Dekoichi Locomotive train began to speed out of high velocity, the slowed down at the docking port or whatever the place were trains head out. Just then, an explosion was heard and had occurred, causing Mana to jump in fright in her butt... yet again.

"My goodness, what kind of idiot would cause that big of an explosion!" ,yelled a very angered Mana.

As if to answer her question, a voice called out, saying, "Who are you calling an idiot? Last I checked, you had the lowest grades out of all 4 of us!"

It was then that Mana looked up and noticed a rather tall Warrior-type monster with very well detailed blue armor, a mask covering his face with ruby-red eyes and antennae-like blades on his head. Hoisted on his back was a pretty big sword that was sort of shaped like a Chinese sword.

"Was it you who caused the explosion Buster Blader,asked Mana to the tall Dragon Slayer.

"Actually no, blame it on this bozo over here." ,replied Buster Blader pointing to a mage right next to him

It was then that Mana's eyes widened in shock and said, "It's you! You're..."

**Chapter 2**

"You're... umm... Who are you again?" ,asked Mana sheepishly as Buster Blader and the other mage fell down to the floor.

"You dolt! It's the Magician of Black Chaos!" ,yelled Buster Blader as he smacked Mana with the handle of his sword and then pointing to the Magician of Black Chaos, who was waving hi at them.

"Now now Beowulf, you know it's rude to point." ,replied Magician of Black Chaos in a teasing tone. Beowulf was the name in which Buster Blader's closest friends would call him by. Some say that he was originally the legendary dragon hunter/knight, Saint George. Some say that he was the legendary hero Beowulf, but nevertheless it was still a mystery... that and the name Beowulf sounds cooler.

The said dragon hunter then stared at the strongest Mage around and input, "Very well put seeing as how you often point your wand at other people in the train, as well as trying to blast them Magus."

The Magician of Black Chaos, or Magus to his friends then answered with a retort, "It's not my fault those guys were eyeing me weirdly. They were also asking me for a date! In case they haven't realized, I'm a GUY!"

"They were flirting with that Harpie Lady that was sitting next to you, not you." ,Beowulf stated matter-of-factly.

This gave Magus a very blank expression to his tattoo-jagged face. Just then Mana was tapping her foot impatiently, causing the Chaos Mage to shake it off.

"Uh... yeah sorry." ,he apologized referring to that little explosion in Dekoichi. "So as you know, we're here to stay at yours and Mahaado's place for a while. Is that alright."

"Oh sure, I'm absolutely fine with that!" ,said Mana in a cheerful voice. However, what thoughts are currently in her mind are exactly the opposite of what she was saying. 'Oh boy, I am so doomed...'

"Well come on, let's go!" ,exclaimed the Dark Magician Girl as she, Buster Blader and Dark Magician of Chaos began walking out of the train station.

We now find our trio walking down the streets of the Monster World(Yah, it was made up), towards Mana and Mahaado's home. The walk was surprisingly long seeing as how the three are...

"Bored! I am extremely bored!" ,announced Beowulf breaking the somewhat long silence.

"And the long walk isn't really helping..." ,concurred Mana as they trudged on the way. As boredom began to get the best of her, she then said to the Buster Blader walking with them. "You know something?"

"What Mana?" ,asked Beowulf. "Is it the fact that you cheated on your magic test?"

"How did you know tha-HEY! I did not!" ,yelled Mana defensively. "Actually I was gonna say that your sword looks like that sword Yun-Seong and Assassin would wield. I mean, you fight almost like them in sparring sessions, I mean with the splits, agile moves and surprising speed. In a way, cause Assassin always kicked the crud out of my Cassandra with his agile moves and such..."

However Beowulf was perplexed, and if his mask was off, you would see him stare at Mana blankly, with drool coming out of his mouth.

"Have you been playing Soul Calibur again?" ,asked the Buster Blader nervously, seeing as how everyone knew of Mana's addiction to video games.

The said Dark Magician Girl's look of boredom began to change to determination of a video game fanatic the moment Beowulf asked that question.

"Is that a challenge I hear?" ,inquired Mana.

Beowulf however shook his head and said, "I'll pass for the meantime..."

Magus however was growing annoyed and began to look around. He then noticed a girl walking down the sidewalk across them, she began waving at them.

"Hey Beowulf, look who's saying hi to us." ,replied the Magician of Black Chaos as the said Buster Blader looked up.

His ruby red masked eyes widened as he saw who Magus was talking about. right across the street, was a tall beautiful girl, about nearly only 3 inches shorter than Beowulf. She had light purple skin, a red visor to cover her eyes, long blue silky hair that reached a bit below her waist. She wore a miniskirt around her waist and ice skates as well. It was...

"Hey isn't that Cyber Blader?" ,pondered Mana as she too noticed Cyber Blader waving at all of them.

Though Mana and Magus waved casually, Beowulf was waving with a very nervous feeling in him, and that he bore a blush that seemed to appear on his cheeks, visible through his mask. After Cyber Blader beamed and went on her way, he sighed a bit and shook his head. This little gesture however not only attracted Magus's interest, but his little... fantasies as well.

"My my, what do we have here?" ,asked the Chaos Mage slyly as they all walked on their way. "It's that smell... bitter yet somewhat sweet. Could it be? Why, yes of course it is! It's the smell of-"

However his sentence was cut short again when Beowulf covered Magus's mouth with his gauntlet covered hand.

"I do NOT know what you're talking about." ,said Beowulf nervously as he made sure Mana wasn't listening. Fortunately, the Dark Magician Girl was oblivious to the scenario as he then said in a dark tone, "Magus, I will kill you if word gets out..."

Magus sighed and nodded, thus having his mouth back again.

Finally silence took over, and wasn't until they reached the house Mana and Mahaado were living that they remained silent. Mainly because of one thing.

"My goodness, where are my keys!" ,asked Mana frantically as she began searching her pockets(A/N: Does she have any pockets?) for her key.

Beowulf sighed and said, "You lost the keys? Well that was no surprise. Remember when you lost my watch?"

"And my Book of Secret Arts?" ,added Magician of Black Chaos.

"And my medicine caplets for my flu and fever."

"And my lucky Boxer shorts..."

"OKAY, okay! I got the idea sheesh!" ,yelled Mana, obviously annoyed as an idea came to her mind. "Hold on a tic."

She then began to go to Magus and began searching through his hair. This creeped out Beowulf a bit, Magus on the other hand...

Magus's reply was, "Whoa Mana, didn't know you had a thing for me."

This earned a massive smack in the face by Mana's wand. The said Chaos Mage no bore a crybaby look as she continued looking through his hair until...

"YAY! I found it." ,declared Mana as she held out the key.

Beowulf couldn't believe it. Not only was the key inside Magus's hair, but it might also be able to house some other stuff. Beowulf smiled at the idea of placing all of his heavy luggage inside his hair, much to Magus's stress and dismay.

Finally she opened the door and yelled, "Mahaado, we're home!"

The Dark Magician, still reading some book, looked up and said, "Oh hi Magus, Beowulf. Glad to see ya again. Leave your stuff in your old rooms again like last time."

Magus just shrugged as he and Beowulf began to go to two random empty rooms. Mana then sat down next to Mahaado and asked him, "Master, why on the name of ALL the gods are they bunking in again?"

"Cause we feel like it!" ,yelled out the voice of a certain dragon slayer from his room as he was unpacking.

Mana glared at the room where the voice came from, but later noticed that the book that Mahaado was reading was...

"Pink? Mahaado, what kind of spell book is pink? We don't have any in our Ancient Library." ,asked Mana as Mahaado's look began to pale.

The Dark Magician grew nervous as he stuttered, "Well uh... I... uh... oh boy uh gotta go!"

However, it was a bit too late as Mana unexpectedly managed to read the contents in the bag. After that the scene turns towards some desert place far a way, where the Dark Scorpions were preparing for another robbery. They were shaken when a loud voice of anger shouted from the Monster World. The words were, "I'M GONNA KILL YOU MAHAADO!"

"Whoa what was that?" ,asked a blonde haired member of the Dark Scorpion, probably the youngest of the five.

Another member of the group, a guy with brown hair and glasses, supporting a devious look said, "Beats me Chick, but from what we heard, someone's gonna die."

"I kinda feel sorry for the one who's gonna get harmed there, don't you agree Cliff?" ,asked another member, this time a female with a nice figure, and chestnut long hair. Her name was Menae, Cliff just nodded. However the very big guy next to Menae had a different response.

"Gorg, hungry. Gorg needs food." ,said the very big Dark Scorpion, Gorg. This caused everyone else to fall to the ground.

Just then a hand was held and their attention was turned to a man with an eye patch and was equipped with guns and knives.

"Okay guys, quit it. We got what we want so let's get-WAIII!" ,yelled the Dark Scorpion, Don Zaloog, as suddenly a knive appeared and landed next to him. They all turned around to see from a few feet, a VERY angry Dark Ruler Ha Des.

The king of fiends was accompanied by a group of Archfiend Soldiers. "Hey you scoundrels! Give me back my cookies!"

"Crud it's him! Run away like little girls!" ,declared Don Zaloog as the Dark Scorpions began running for their lives, with Ha Des and the Archfiend Soldiers close behind.

**... Oookay...Anyway...**

Finally we return to the home of Mahaado and Mana. What were the two doing you ask? Well, we now turn to Mahaado running away from Mana because one, she is EXTREMELY infuriated with Mahaado reading a book personal to her a.k.a her diary. And two, she's equipped with the Axe of Despair.

"C'mon Mana! Please spare me!" ,pleaded Mahaado as he kept on running. However Mana didn't listen as she was still hot on his trail. "Someone save me!"

And as for Beowulf and Magus...

"Wow, so she did cheat on her magic test." ,said one of them with tattoos jagged into his face.

The other one bore a sword, was currently agreeing. "That explains why she got a grade as high as we did back then..."

A guess what book were they reading this from...

**End of Chapter 2**

A/N: And that's the end of Chapter 2! If I get another 4-5 reviews, I'll update again. And just so you understand who is who, here are the names of the Duel Monsters I gave to them...

Mana-Dark Magician Girl

Mahaado-Dark Magician

Beowulf-Buster Blader

Magus-Dark Magician of Chaos

...Now that that's settled, what's gonna happen? Will Mana get used to Beowulf and Magus bunking in again? Will Mahaado ever escaped Mana's wrath for reading her diary? Will the Dark Scorpions escaped Ha Des and his Archfiend Soldier squads? Will Beowulf admit his feelings for Cyber Blader?

YAII! So many questions, so tune it next time for another chapter/episode of Magical Roommates, Magical Moments!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Okay, it's me, formerly DarkShadowGryphon. I'm now Silent Blade of the Dark. Anyway, It's been a very long time and you all waited for an update from me. Sorry if it's been a very long time. My bad... Anyway in hopes of making it up to ya guys, I've added a few more Duel Monsters to the fray. Enjoy.**_

Finally we return to the home of Mahaado and Mana. What were the two doing you ask? Well, we now turn to Mahaado running away from Mana because one, she is EXTREMELY infuriated with Mahaado reading a book personal to her a.k.a her diary. And two, she's equipped with the Axe of Despair.

"C'mon Mana! Please spare me!" ,pleaded Mahaado as he kept on running. However Mana didn't listen as she was still hot on his trail. "Someone save me!"

And as for Beowulf and Magus...

"Wow, so she did cheat on her magic test." ,said one of them with tattoos jagged into his face.

The other one bore a sword, was currently agreeing. "That explains why she got a grade as high as we did back then..."

A guess what book were they reading this from...

**Chapter 3**

It was morning, the next morning actually. The sun was slowly rising as it brightly illuminated the Magician's Residence. Everything was so peaceful, so quite, so perfect for the Magician Girl, until...

BRAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNGGG -BAMM!

The morning had started once again, with the usual routine of Mana's clock roaring loud on her room only to be blasted by her magic. Groaning heavily, she decided to head back to sleep, which would have been possible if it weren't for the constant beeping and booping noises occuring. Groaning more, she instinctively grabbed her pillow and crammed it on top of her head. However the noises still occur through her head. She then got up and rubbed her eyes. Unfortunately as she opened her eyes, her gaze of tiredness had turned to a gaze of shock and anger as she saw what the source of the noises were.

"Haha! C'mon, is that all you got?" ,asked Beowulf a.k.a Buster Blader. He had somewhat gotten into Mana's room and had been playing with her PS2. "Boo-yah! Pure ownage, in your face Sephiroth! That's the power of the Keyblade!"

However, his gloating moment of victory was short-lived when he turned around to a flaming female of magical fury.

"B-beowulf, what exactly a-are you d-doing i-in my room...?" ,asked Mana fuming, trying to restrain her anger, despite the fact that she was failing at it.

"Well, your door was open, and since my TV and console were still being set up, I'd figured I'd get updated on Kingdom Hearts 2." ,replied Beowulf as if it were no big deal. As for Mana...

"GET OUT NOW!" ,she yelled with a vocal tone that would put Blue Eyes to shame. She then grabbed Beowulf and shoved him out of her room, which was pretty hard because the Dragon Slayer was much taller and stronger than her. She then slammed the door in front of Beowulf's face. As she turned back around to get changed, she heard a knocking on the door. She stomped towards it and opened to reveal Beowulf's face once more.

"Umm, can I get my game back?" ,he asked. Mana glared at him as she thrusted his Kingdom Hearts 2 game into his hands and yelled, "Next time, use your OWN PS2!"

She slammed the door again, causing air to dash out.

Beowulf sighed again as he said, "I already told you, my console isn't ready yet..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was morning and at the front door of the Magician's Residence, the door opened and Magus stood out of it to get the paper. He then saw a monster walking along the sidewalk. Feeling a bit neighborly, he decided to greet some people.

"Hey Don Zaloog!" ,The Magician of Black Chaos called out as he waved at him.

Don Zaloog turned towards Magus to wave at him. But when he saw him, he couldn't help but snigger at what he was seeing. He then ran off, clutching his ribs, his face acting funny.

"Huh? What was that about?" ,said the confused Magus as he then saw someone else. "Hey there Edgeman!"

Another person, Elemental Hero Edgeman, was walking along with a Frienddog/Woughtweiler, on a leash. He then turned to wave at Magus, but as he turned around, his eyes widen as he activated his jetpack and flew away, dragging a poor Woughtweiler along with him.

"Huh?" ,asked Magus, confused again at Edgeman's reaction. He then saw someone else.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yawn..." ,groaned Mahaado as he began cooking breakfast for everyone. "What a night, I couldn't get any sleep..."

He then groaned and twitched as he grabbed his side. Yesterday wasn't so pleasant after what had happened...

**---------------------Flashback-----------------------------------**

It was afternoon, and Mana's rampaging towards Mahaado hasn't still cool down yet. The chase continued to the point where it continued around town.

"C'MON MANA! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!" ,pleaded the Dark Magician as he kept on running to escape from Mana's Axe-of-Despair-Combined-With-Her-Magic-Power-Force-of-Doom.

"NO! YOU WILL FACE JUDGMENT BY ME!" ,shrieked Mana as she kept on chasing her master.

Mahaado sighed as he searched all over for some kind of hiding spot. After seconds of searching and sprinting, his eyes lit up. A small tunnel was to his right and was big enough for him to fit. Using his magic, he dashed towards his hiding spot and hid there. Mana slowed down as she found out her master had dissappeared. She then turned around trying to find him, but to no avail.

"ARGH!" ,yelled Mana in frustration. "That Mahaado! He will pay!"

With that she stomped out back towards home. Mahaado smirked in victory as he then tried to get out. Suddenly he realized one thing...

'I'm stuck!' ,thought Mahaado as he tried to move, but to no avail. Suddenly the hiding spot seemed to move upwards. 'What the?'

Suddenly, there were sounds of chatting and murmurings roaming about, catching Mahaado's curiosity. Suddenly the voices died down as a huge voice had called out.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" ,announced the voice of the White Magical Hat. "For your entertainment, watch as the might Barrel Dragon launches his Cannon Blast Attack!"

The audience shouted with cheers, Mahaado however, was shouting with fear. His hiding spot had just saved him from one danger, only to bring him to another danger. He was stuck in one of Barrel Dragon's Guns! He began praying to die a short painful death when suddenly...

KABOOOM!

The shots were fired by Barrel Dragon, the audience gazed in awe as they witnessed Mahaado soaring towards the sky. Everything seemed smooth sailing for Mahaado... if it weren't for the fact that he was smacked right in front of him by a Gradius, soaring at a 500 MPH speed. The audience cheered at the "addition feature" of the performance.

**-----------------------------End Flashback--------------------**

Mahaado shuddered as he recalled that flashback. If the pain wasn't enough, not only was he shot out of a Barrel Dragon as well as getting hit by a 500 MPH speeding Gradius, he also had to endure shots from various monsters, mainly the Sky Fortress Ziggurat. And if that wasn't bad enough, the Gradius that Mahaado was smacked to had crashed into Zaborg the Thunder Monarch, which resulted in Mahaado feeling the divine thundery rath of Zaborg. Not only that but he crash-landed into an all-girls-school, thus having been chased by many female Duel Monsters, who mistook him for a peeper.

"Why do these horrible things happen to me?" ,asked Mahaado miserably, particularly to no-one. Just then the door opened and Magus stepped in.

"Hey Bro, something's wrong with our neighbors." ,said Magus as he entered the kitchen.

"Really? What is it?" ,Mahaado asked as he turned to face him. However as he faced Magus, his eyes widened a bit as he saw what he just saw.

"Well, I was just out to get the newspaper and feeling neighborly, I decided to wave at a few Duel Monsters." ,said Magus. "And everytime I wave at someone, and they turn to look at me, they react very strangely..."

"Really? Like what?" ,inquired the Dark Magician.

"Well, first I waved hi to Don Zaloog, and he ran away, clutching his ribs with a funny look on his face. Then I waved hi to Edgeman and his eyes widened and dashed away from me. And it didn't stop there, Magician's Valkyria had a nosebleed, Burst Lady's face grew red as her body, Gaia's horse bucked about and scurried away, dragging the knight with him, Thousand Eyes Idol fainted, and Ghetsu Fuma killed himself." ,explained Magus. After a very long rant, he sighed as he left. "This neighborhood's gone loco..."

"I wouldn't blame them." ,said Mahaado. After Magus left, he sighed and added, "With you standing out on the front wearing nothing but your boxer shorts, who WOULDN'T act wierd?"

Suddenly, the doorbell rang and caught the Dark Magician's attention. Sighing, he left the kitchen room, went through the living room and through the den and finally opened the door.

"Can I help you... guys...?" ,asked Mahaado, his question and words died away as he bore witness to what he saw.

"It's you!" ,yelled Queen's Knight. "You're the peeping tom!"

Behind her, are all the female duel monsters that Mahaado had encountered at the all-girls-school. Dunames Dark Witch, Super Robolady, Robolady, and so on. However, those female Duel Monsters weren't the only ones that the Dark Magician had to worry about...

"THERE YOU ARE!" ,yelled Zaborg in all of his thunder-like might. "YOU WILL PAY FOR TRYING TO SMITE ME! IF YOU THOUGHT I WAS SO FIERCE, WAIT TILL YOU MEET MY BROTHERS!"

Mahaado gulped as he noticed that Zaborg wasn't alone. Standing by him were his brothers, Mobius the Frost Monarch, Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch, and Granmarg the Rock Monarch.

"LET US RAIN OUR DIVINE WRATH UPON THIS LOWLY MAGICIAN!" ,roared Zaborg.

"HUZZAH! FOR WE ARE THE FOUR DIVINE MONARCHS!" ,yelled all four of them together.

Mahaado sweatdropped, if yesterday was bad, then today was gonna be worst.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Beowulf had just entered downstairs, when he noticed screaming from outside. He then opened the door and his ruby-red mask eyes widened at what he saw.

Mahaado was running away, screaming for life as he was pursued and blasted upon by a group of rampaging female duel monsters as well as the wrath of the 4 monarchs. As Beowulf witnessed this event, one thought occurred in his mind.

'Does this mean I'll be making breakfast?' ,thought Beowulf.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**End of Chapter 3**

Well, that's the end of Chapter 3! Sorry for the long wait, but I hope you can forgive me. Anyway, 4-5 reviews and I'll update again okay? Thanks in advance!


End file.
